


The Kiss of Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After-wedding shenanigans, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat’s hand found its way to his and squeezed lightly. Looking over at his matesprit (and now-husband), Dave cracked a small smile, looped his arm around Karkat’s shoulders and pulled him close, leaning his head against his as. He watched out the window as they started to move, and reminded himself of just how damn lucky he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss of Souls

Dave nearly tripped over his own feet as a result of both his nervousness, and Karkat tugging him along, and eventually collapsing into the backseat of the limousine that had been awaiting them. He gave a quick wave back to his friends before pulling the door shut and letting out the shaky breath that he had been holding. Karkat’s hand found its way to his and squeezed lightly. Looking over at his matesprit (and now-husband), Dave cracked a small smile, looped his arm around Karkat’s shoulders and pulled him close, leaning his head against his. He watched out the window as they started to move, and reminded himself of just how damn lucky he was.

“Hey. Over here. I swear, you get way too caught up in being in the spotlight for even the shortest amount of time,” came the partially annoyed voice that pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Totally forgot you were even there, knucklehead,” he said, turning to plant a small kiss on his cheek. “You should speak up more.”

Karkat rolled his eyes and returned the kiss to Dave, before tugging at the hems of his jacket. “I don’t know why you like suits so much. I can’t wait to get this thing off.”

“I can’t wait to get it off you either. Bet if we gave the driver an extra hundred bucks, he’d let us get completely naked and do whatever the fuck we want,” he replied, a grin spreading across his face. It was a half-hearted attempt at getting rid of some of the pressure of post-wedding sex. “Or we could just crash as soon as we get home. It’s been a long night. Definitely one of my favorites.”

“It better fucking be, for what it cost. Remind me to write thank you letters to everyone for helping out,” Karkat said with a yawn, leaning his head back on Dave’s shoulder. “And sleeping as soon as possible sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day.” It really had been a long night, and he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He had even had to lock himself in the coat closet for a few minutes while he collected himself to avoid having a meltdown, and thus ruining his own wedding reception.

Dave ran a hand through Karkat’s hair before setting his arm back around his shoulders. “Yeah. I am surprised that neither of us ended up blackout drunk, though.”

“Oh, please. I saw you nearly trip and smack your head into the car door.” Karkat slowly wrapped his own arm around Dave’s torso and sighed, closing his eyes. “I know I don’t usually say this, but if I fall asleep in here, I give you permission to carry me to bed. Not that you even need to be told that. You’d do it anyway.”

“What, you want me to wake you up? You only had, like, one glass of wine, but it still wouldn’t be possible. I might even get my hand bitten off. Fuck no, dude. Look, we’re almost there, anyway. Want me to just carry you?”

Karkat groaned and buried his face deeper into Dave’s shoulder. “Please. And get me out of this suit, too.”

“Whatever you say, my queen,” Dave said softly. When the car had stopped in front of their apartment building, he opened the door, scooped his husband up into his arms and climbed out. The driver was waiting outside and, taking note of the sleeping troll, closed the door behind them quietly. Dave nodded his thanks and carried Karkat up to the door. Once he reached the door, he wondered how he was going to get inside. Setting Karkat down into a neighbor’s garden chair, he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Karkat mumbled some as Dave picked him back up, but was promptly shooshed as he was carried into the apartment and down the hall to their bedroom.He was sat down on the bed and told to sit up, which he did so begrudgingly.

“Work with me here,” Dave said, tugging off Karkat’s coat before hanging it up in the closet. He knelt down in front of him and worked on unbuttoning the shirt, and then undoing his pants and yanking them off as well. He folded them up and set them aside, while Karkat curled up on the bed and began to bury himself under layers of sheets. Dave undressed himself as well before leaning down to leave a kiss on Karkat’s head.

Before Dave had a chance to pull away, Karkat grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him down onto the bed, and kissed him. As Dave kissed back, he laughed to himself and noted that Karkat kissed like an old lover. Careless, and happy, yet still unchanged and completely devoted. Karkat’s kisses were ancient, like he’s been through so much shit in his lifetime, but he was finally happy that he could have some sense of security in at least one aspect of his life. They’ve always had each other, but now the level of trust between them had reached it’s peaking point and they could both feel it as they laid there, kissing and whispering “I love you”s until they were simply too tired to move anymore and fell into a deep sleep, wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i have about a million unfinished fics to work on, so what did i do? started a new one.


End file.
